fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szach-Mat
Phineas i Ferb rozgrywają partię wielkich szachów, w których wraz z przyjaciółmi są pionkami. Izabela próbuje zmusić czerwonowłosego do rozmowy o wydarzeniach z poprzedniego dnia. Tymczasem Perry, wraz ze swą partnerką i Daniellą udają się na obowiązkowy wykład naukowy O.B.F.S.'u. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Daniella Shine *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Rai *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Penny *Fretka Flynn *Scott Shine *Jeremiasz Johnson *Stefa Hirano *Irving Du Bois *Vanessa Dundersztyc *Monty Monogram *Zuzia Johnson *Coltrane *Albert Du Bois *profesor Robert Lerning *profesor Samuel Dlar *profesor Zenon Thomson Fabuła Część 1 Dani i Penny stały w kolejce po popcorn przed Salą Wykładową. Dookoła otaczały je zwierzęcy Agenci. Obie dziewczyny zmierzały na prelekcję, która miała się odbyć dzisiejszego dnia. Dla panny Shine miał być to pierwszy wykład, więc dziewczyna jeszcze nie za bardzo odnajdywała się w sytuacji. - Penny dlaczego stoimy w kolejce po popcorn? - zapytała jedenastolatka wyraźnie zbita z tropu. - Bo Perry poprosił mnie, żebym mu kupiła mu kubełek popcornu - odparła dziobaczka. - A nie mógł by sam tego zrobić? - Nie bo trzyma dla nas miejsca - odparła Penny płacąc za popcorn. Dziewczyny wyszły z kolejki i ruszyły w kierunku Sali Wykładowej. - Ale po co Perry popcorn na wykład? - A co ma pić samą cole? - zapytała zaskoczona dziobaczka. - Chodzi mi, po co mu w ogóle coś takiego, no że jedzenie? Przecież to nie kino - odparła dziewczyna, zdając sobie sprawę z niedorzeczności wypowiedzi przyjaciółki. - Po to po co mi "Przygody Agenta Spika". Żeby zabić jakoś te trzy godziny nudy - odparła Pennyline z westchnieniem. - Jak to nudy? - zdumiała się Daniella. - Przecież to bardzo ważne wykłady. "Mają one istotny sens dla właściwego funkcjonowania O.W.C.A. Każdy pracownik organizacji ma obowiązek uczestnictwa w wykładach, gdyż dotyczą wszystkich jej środków." Tak jest przynajmniej napisane na ulotce, którą dostałam dziś rano od Majora Monograma - powiedziała pokazując Penny ulotkę. Dziobaczka wzięła od dziewczyny papier. Spojrzała krótko i wyrzuciła broszurkę przez ramię. - Jesteś tu nowa, więc masz prawo się nie odnajdywać. Ja ci to wszystko wyjaśnię. Te wykłady to super frajda dla was mózgowców. My Agenci strasznie się nudzimy. Nie obchodzą nas te naukowe bzdury. Jesteśmy po to żeby działać - oznajmiła. Dziewczyny weszły do Sali Wykładowej. Dostrzegłszy Agenta P ruszyły w jego kierunku. Dziobak siedział na krześle w wielkiej sali. W łapie trzymał olbrzymi napój. Dookoła otaczali go najróżniejsi Agenci, poczynając od Agenta A, przez Agentkę F, do Agenta M. Przed tłumem Agentów zasiadali ludzie w białych fartuchach (ich liczba była znacznie mniejsza niż ilość Agentów na sali). Penny i Danny podeszły do Perry i przywitały się. - Cześć Perry. - Grr... - Proszę twój popcorn - zwróciła się do partnera Penny, wręczając mu kubeł popcornu, po czym usiadła obok niego. Danny zajęła miejsce obok Penny. - Grry... - Nie ma sprawy - powiedziała dziobaczka. Otworzyła swój komiks i zaczęła go czytać, Perry natomiast zaczął chrupać popcorn i popijać go colą. Danny zauważyła, że inni agenci zachowują się podobnie. Jedni pogrążeni są w rozmowie, inni grają na przenośnych konsolach, jeszcze inni esemesują, a niektórzy po prostu śpią. Brązowowłosa wpatrywała się w przyjaciół z mina typu "O co tu chodzi?". - Penny my nie mieliśmy iść na wykład? - zapytała w końcu. - Ta... Jesteśmy na wykładzie - odparła dziobaczka nie przerywając czytania. - Więc dlaczego, no nie wiem, nie próbujecie słuchać? - zapytała dziewczyna. - Już ci mówiłam. Te naukowe bzdety nas nie interesują. Jesteśmy tu z musu. - Grrry... - zaterkotał Perry na co Pennyline wybuchła śmiechem. Danny wydawała się być nieco zmieszana. Penny dostrzegłszy to powiedziała. - Jeśli chcesz, idź do tych w fartuchach. W końcu jesteś jednym z nich. Danny rozejrzała się jeszcze raz dookoła. - Tak, chyba do nich dołączę - oznajmiła i ruszyła w kierunku innych naukowców. - Powodzenia. - Grry... Daniella podeszła do naukowców i usiadła pomiędzy starszym mężczyzną z długą jasnobrązową brodą i czarnymi, rozwianymi włosami i nieco młodszym, schludnie ogolonym, czarnowłosym facetem z groźnym wyrazem twarzy. Mężczyźni spojrzeli na dziewczynkę. - Dzień dobry - przywitała się brązowowłosa z lekkim zakłopotaniem. Brodaty mężczyzna uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie, a groźny gościu odwrócił posępną twarz i znów zwrócił wzrok na scenę. Danny rozejrzała się i stwierdziła, że jest najmłodsza w towarzystwie (jak by to nie było oczywiste). Dziewczynka przełknęła głośno ślinę i wpatrzyła się z oczekiwaniem w podium. Obaj mężczyźni wpatrywali zerkali na nią co chwila, lekko zdezorientowanie. Po chwili mężczyzna z brudkom zapytał z zaciekawieniem. - Właściwie co ty tu robisz? - Major Monogram powiedział, że obowiązkiem każdego pracownika O.W.C.A. jest uczestnictwo w wykładach. Dał mi nawet taką ulotkę, ale Penny ją wyrzuciła. - Penny? - Znaczy Agentka P - poprawiła się jedenastolatka. Mężczyzna zamilkł i zwrócił głowę z powrotem w stronę sceny. Po chwili jednak znów zwrócił się do Danny, jak by nagle zrozumiał sens jej słów. - To ty tu pracujesz? - zapytał zaskoczony. - Tak - odparła dziewczyna kiwając głową. - I ile masz lat? Dziewięć? - zapytał mężczyzna o groźnym wyrazie twarzy. Danny spojrzała na profesora. - Nie, jedenaście - odparła na co mężczyzna prychnął z rozbawieniem. - Ta agencja schodzi na psy - powiedział cicho, na co siedzący za nim Pinki warknął groźnie. Groźny typek chciał zapytać o coś jeszcze, jednak na scenę wstąpili dwaj naukowcy i rozpoczął się wykład. ---- Phineas wraz z Ferbem rozpoczynali właśnie budowę olbrzymiej szachownicy. Plansza miała zajmować całą powierzchnie podwórka. Do ogródka weszła nie kto inny jak Fretka Flynn, starsza siostra naszych bohaterów. Po przespaniu wczorajszego dnia z głową w płatkach, miała dziś dość energii by znów gnębić swych braci i grozić im mamą. - Co wy matołki tu robicie? - zapytała zakładając ręce na biodra, jak czynią to wredne i wścibskie sąsiadki (z Fretką było gorzej bo była siostrą). - O, cześć Fretka. Widzisz dzisiaj rano graliśmy w szachy i pomyśleliśmy, że fajnie by trochę ożywić tę grę i urozmaicić. Razem z Ferbem zbudujemy olbrzymią szachownice i jak w Harrym Potterze, zastąpimy niektóre pionki i stoczymy epicki pojedynek - wyjaśnił Phineas. W tym czasie Ferb zajęty był budową szachownicy. - Jeśli chcesz możesz się przyłączyć - zaproponował czerwonowłosy. Rudowłosa już miała wygarnąć bratu co może mu przyłączyć, gdy do ogródka wszedł Jeremiasz z Zuzią. - Cześć wam co robicie? - zapytał uśmiechnięty blondyn. - Cześć Jeremiasz... i Zuziu - powitała ich Fretka z maślanymi oczkami. - Cześć. Tworzymy właśnie olbrzymią wersje szachów. Jeśli chcecie możecie się do nas przyłączyć. - Fajowo. Jasne, że tak. Ty Fretko też zagrasz? Fretka popatrzyła po wszystkich. - O, dobra też gram. - Fajnie. Łącznie z wami mamy już pięć osób. Brakuje nam jeszcze jedenastu - oznajmił czerwonowłosy. - Zadzwonię po Coltrane, może się do nas przyłączy. - To ja zadzwonię po Stefę. Nastolatkowie wyciągnęli telefony i wykręcili numery do swoich przyjaciół. Do ogródka wszedł Buford i Baljeet. - Cześć chłopaki. Gramy w szachy. Chcecie się do nas przyłączyć? - Jasne. - Z przyjemnością. Odparli chłopcy. - To ekstra. Zaczynamy grę jak tylko zbudujemy szachownice i zbierzemy szesnaście osób. Brakuje nam już tylko dziewięciu - oznajmił uradowany Phin. - Już tylko siedmiu. Coltrane i Stefa też zgodzili się zagrać. Powiedzieli, że niedługo przyjdą. - Super. Więc mamy już dziewięć. Ponad połowa - powiedział Phineas i zanotował coś w notesie. W tym samym momencie do ogródka weszła Izabela. - Cześć. Co dzisiaj robicie? - zapytała jak zawsze cała rozpromieniona. Wszyscy zwrócili na nią głowę, jednak nikt nie dzielił jej odpowiedzi, było to zadanie Phineasa. Fretka spojrzała w miejsce gdzie przed chwilą stał jej brat, czerwonowłosego jednak tam nie było. - Hey. A gdzie jest Phineas? - zapytała zaskoczona. - Stał tu przed chwilą i zniknął. - Widziałem jak wbiega do domu jak oparzony - oznajmił Buford. Wszyscy spojrzeli w kierunku budynku. Drzwi były lekko uchylone. - Więc co dzisiaj robicie? - powtórzyła Izabela tym razem bez większego entuzjazmu. - Gramy w szachy. Też chcesz? Izabela westchnęła. - Jasne, czemu nie - odparła tym samym tonem co uprzednio. Ferb przerwał układanie wielkiej szachownicy. Zielonowłosy wszedł do domu z zamiarem odszukania brata. Zajrzał do salonu, potem sprawdził w kuchni i łazience. W końcu znalazł czerwonowłosego, siedzącego pod kołdrą w ich pokoju. - Phineas czy coś się stało? - zapytał zaskoczony Ferb, na widok najwyraźniej przestraszonego dwunastolatka. - Nie - odparł czerwonowłosy lekko drżącym głosem. - Więc dlaczego chowasz się pod kołdrą? - W-wiesz ja-a w-właśnie-e... No wiesz... Schowałem się tu. - Zauważyłem, ale dlaczego? - Bo... Nie wiem, tak jakoś. - Więc może wyjdziesz i pomożesz mi dokończyć budowę szachownicy? Flynn westchnął. - Dobra - powiedział i wyszedł z pod pościeli. - Mam dobre wieści. Izabela zgodziła się zagrać więc brakuje nam już tylko sześciu osób. Phineas przełkną głośno ślinę. - Ach... To dobrze. Ferb spojrzał na brata zaskoczony, jednak nic nie powiedział. Bracia wrócili do pozostałych towarzyszy. Dostrzegli tam Irvinga razem z bratem. - Cześć wam. Też zgodziliście się zagrać? - zagadał do nich Flynn. - Jasne. Nigdy nie przegapił bym takiej okazji - odparł Irving uśmiechając się wściekle i aż drżąc z podekscytowania. - Super brakuje nam tylko czterech. - A zapomniałem powiedzieć - wtrącił Ferb. - Wczoraj zaprosiłem Vanessę i Montego, powiedzieli, że wpadną dzisiaj około pierwszej. - Super - ucieszył się Phineas i znów coś zanotował. Nagle podeszła do niego Izabela. - Fineasz moglibyśmy porozmawiać? - zapytała drżącym głosem. - Nie teraz Izabelo, później - odparł chłopak nie patrząc na czarnowłosą i odszedł do Ferba układającego szachownice. - Hey Ferb, widziałeś może Perry? - zwrócił się do brata, na co zielonowłosy potrząsnął głową przecząco. Część 2 Perry siedział na krześle zajadając popcorn i wpatrując się w występujących na scenie naukowców. Nawet odrobinkę nie obchodziło go o czym naukowcy rozmawiają, ale kiedy jadł popcorn lubił się na coś pogapić. Penny była w połowie komiksu. Nagle ktoś z pierwszego rzędu uniósł rękę do góry. Było to coś zupełnie nowego, nigdy wcześniej nikt nie przerywał wykładu profesora Thomsona. Agent P szturchnął swoją partnerkę w bok. - Hey Pen, w końcu coś się zaczyna dziać - powiedział. Penny uniosła lekko głowę. Z przodu sali dobiegł cichy głos Danny. - Profesorze Thomson, nie sądzi pan chyba, że organizacja jest w stanie poradzić sobie bez Agentów? - Nie powiedziałem, że ma działać bez Agentów. - Nie, ale zasugerował pan, że gdyby zastąpiono Agentów robotami ponosilibyśmy mniejsze koszta. - Bo taka jest prawda. - Tym samym namawia nas pan do pozbycia się wszystkich Agentów? - Nie wszystkich. Proponuje zredukować zatrudnienie Agentów o jakieś siedemdziesiąt procent - odparł zdawkowo Thomson. - I co ma pan zamiar wywalić ich tak po prostu na bruk? - To tylko zwykłe, głupie zwierzaki - powiedział Thomson. - Jak pan może!? - oburzyła się Daniella. - Te, jak pan twierdzi zwykłe, głupie zwierzaki zostały przeszkolone przez organizacje do walki ze złem. Każdego dnia narażają własne życie by zło nie przejęło władzy nad światem. Większość z nich wiele poświęca by móc działać w organizacji. W związku z tym uważam, że należy się im szacunek. Nie powinien ich pan nazywać głupcami. Nie można ich tak po prostu wyrzucić, jak zużyty sprzęt i zastąpić nowym - powiedziała wstając. Kilku Agentów którzy akurat słuchali (w tym Perry i Penny) przytaknęło jej. - Agenci nie są niezastąpieni. Organizacja jest w stanie świetnie sobie poradzić bez nich - oznajmił zdecydowanie profesor. - Priorytetem organizacji jest walka ze złem. Jak chce pan walczyć ze złem bez Agentów? Zastępując ich robotami? - Chociażby. - Jeden wierny agent jest wart więcej niż miliard robotów - powiedział brązowowłosa zdecydowanym tonem. - To tylko zwierzęta! Nie są do niczego potrzebne. - Dla pana to tylko zwierzęta, dla mnie to prawdziwi bohaterowie. Raczej wątpię by pan poradził sobie z tuzinem przeciwników, z bombom wiszącą nad głową. Ich praca nie jest lekka. Pracują sto razy ciężej od nas, a mimo to, są wierni swoim ideałom - powiedział Danny. Z tyłu dobiegły skąpe brawa Agentów, którzy w tej chwili nie spali. Profesor Thomson zaśmiał się cicho. - Jesteś chyba jedyną osobą która tak sądzi. Jakoś nie słyszę by inni naukowcy się z tobą zgadzali. - Nie ma dla mnie znaczenia czy ktoś podziela moje zdanie. Nie pozwolę by traktował pan w ten sposób innych pracowników tej organizacji - oznajmiła Danny lekko drżącym głosem. Nagle groźny mężczyzna z jej lewej strony odezwał się cicho. - Dlaczego sądzisz Thomson, że nikt nie podziela jej zdania? - Jakoś nie słyszałem aprobaty z niczyjej strony. - Jak to nie? Za mną siedzi tłum agentów, którzy podzielają jej zdanie - oznajmił profesor, a tłum za jego plecami znów za wiwatował. Thomson prychnął. - A oprócz nich? Czy jest na tej sali ktoś kto podziela zdanie tej małej dziewczynki? - zwrócił się do innych naukowców. Przez jakiś czas panowało milczenie. Danny rozejrzała się po twarzach profesorów. Minę miała zawziętą. Po chwili znów odezwał się mężczyzna z jej lewej strony. - Ja. - Ty Dlar? - zdumiał się Thomson z kpiącym uśmieszkiem. - Czy ktoś jeszcze? - zwrócił się po chwili do pozostałych. Brodaty mężczyzna z prawej strony Danny również przemówił. - Ja również. Agenci są naszym fundamentem. To dla nich tworzymy broń by mogli się nią posługiwać podczas akcji. Oni odwalają czarną robotę, podczas gdy my siedzimy bezpiecznie w laboratoriach. Zgadzam się ze słowami koleżanki. Po tych słowach zdanie Danielli podzielało już znacznie więcej osób. Na sali zaczęły się szmery. Po chwili towarzysz profesora Thomsona przerwał rozmowy. - Dobrze. Proszę o cisze - oznajmił podnosząc dłoń. - Myślę, że powinniśmy już zakończyć dzisiejszy wykład. Profesorowie i Agenci zaczęli się rozchodzić. Danny ruszyła w kierunku Penny i Perry. Ktoś jednak zagrodził jej drogę. Byli to profesorowie, którzy siedzieli obok niej na wykładzie. - O co chodzi? - zapytała zdezorientowana. - My chcieliśmy się tylko przedstawić i pogratulować koleżance odwagi - oznajmił brodacz. - Ja nazywam się Robert Lerning, a to mój przyjaciel Samuel Dlar. - Bardzo mi miło. Ja jestem Daniella Shine - przedstawiła się Danny i podała profesorom dłoń. Brodacz uścisnął ją krótko, Dlar jedynie skinął głową. - Nam również jest miło Daniello. Nikt wcześniej nie odważył się przerwać Zenonowi jego monologu. Danny zawstydziła się. - Och... Ja nie chciałam postąpić źle. Uważam tylko, że Agentom należy się szacunek i odpowiednie traktowanie - wyjąkała. - Zapewniam cię Daniello, że nie postąpiłaś źle i w stu procentach się z tobą zgadzamy co do sprawy Agentów. Byłaś wspaniała podczas przemowy. Utarłaś Zenonowi nosa. Danny poczerwieniała. - Twoje wystąpienie było bardzo odważne i szczere - potwierdził Dlar z poważną miną. - Nic specjalnego - powiedziała Danny z uśmiechem. Po chwili profesor Lerning zapytał wyraźnie zaciekawiony. - Na jakim stanowisku pracujesz? - Jestem głównym inżynierem - odparła dziewczyna z uśmiechem. Profesorowie spojrzeli na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. W tym samym momencie podeszła do nich Penny. - Danny chodź już bo Perry musi do toalety. Trochę przesadził z colą - oznajmiła. - Dobrze zaraz idę - odparła Shine, po czym zwróciła się do profesorów. - Profesorze Lerning, profesorze Dlar proszę poznać to moja przyjaciółka Penny, to znaczy Agentka P. - Witam - powiedziała obojętnie Penny, podając łapę profesorowi Lerningowi. - Czy to ta arogancka Agentka, którą tu niedawno przenieśli? - zapytał Lerning, poprawiając swoje okrągłe okularki. - Tak, to ja - stwierdziła Penny. - Penny bądź miła - skarciła ją Danny. - Jestem miła - oznajmiła dziobaczka. - Profesorowie wybaczą, ale muszę już iść - powiedział Danny i udała się za przyjaciółką. Dziewczyny podeszły do Perry przeskakującego z nogi na nogę. Dziobak gdy tylko zobaczył Danny, zaczął terkotać jak najęty. - Grr... Grrryy... Grryyyyy... - Perry zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie rozumiem co do mnie mówisz? - zapytała Danny. - Perry powiedział, że fajnie gadałaś i w imieniu wszystkich Agentów dziękuje za wstawienie się za nas - przetłumaczyła Penny. - I ja też dziękuje. Nigdy nie mówiłaś, że aż tak cenisz naszą prace. - Bo myślałam, że to oczywiste. Tylko dlatego wstąpiłam do O.W.C.A. żeby się wam jakoś przysłużyć - powiedział Danny z uśmiechem. Penny też się uśmiechnęła. Tym czasem Perry wpatrywał się w nie z lekko załzawionymi oczami. - Grr? - zaterkotał w końcu. - No przecież cię nie trzymam, idź się odlać - powiedział Penny. Na te słowa dziobak biegiem ruszył w stronę toalety. Dziewczyny poczekały chwile na Perry, a gdy wrócił wspólnie ruszyli do domu. Przez cała drogę Perry terkotał coś raz do Penny raz do Danny. W końcu Penny znudziła się tłumaczeniem jego trajkotania i kazała się mu zamknąć. Dziobaki i Danny dotarli do wyjścia i po chwili cała trójka znalazła się w pokoju Danielli. Penny walnęła się na łóżko przyjaciółki, a Perry usiadł na sofie. Od pewnego czasu dziobak często wpadał w odwiedziny do swojej partnerki i Danny. Penny twierdziła, że ma to podłoże psychologiczne (nikt nie wie co miała przez to namyśli). - To co teraz robimy? - zapytała dziobaczka wpatrując się w sufit. - Idziemy do Phineas i Ferba, czy zostajemy w domu i jemy ciasto które upiekłam? - Może pójdziemy do chłopaków - zaproponowała Danny. - Ciasto zjemy po powrocie. - Mnie tam pasuje - odparła Pennylin. Penny zeskoczyła z łóżka, a Perry zwlókł się z fotela i cała trójka zeszła na dół. W salonie zastali Scotta. Chłopak siedział przy stole i zajadał jabłecznik nieznanego pochodzenia. W rzeczywistości upiekła go Penny. - No to chyba już sobie nie zjemy tego ciasta - zaterkotała Penny z oburzeniem. - Hey Scott. Idę do Phineasa i Ferba - oznajmiła dziewczyna. - Spoko. - Idziesz ze mną? Chłopak spojrzał na siostrę. - Jasne - oznajmił po chwili. Szatyn wstał od stołu i wspólnie z Danny i dziobakami ruszyli do domu Phineas i Ferba. Część 3 Po kilku minutach byli już na miejscu. Podczas drogi Scott i Danny gadali o zawodach juniorów w jeździe na desce, które się niedawno odbyły. Tym czasem Penny za pomocą niezbyt ładnych przymiotników opisywała Scotta, na którego była wściekła za zjedzenie jej ciasta. Gdy w końcu cała czwórka dotarła na miejsce zastała tam gromadkę ludzi stojącą na biało czarnej szachownicy. Phineas stał licząc wszystkich. - Okej. Mamy czternaście osób. Brakuje nam jeszcze dwóch - oznajmił. W tym samym momencie do ogródka weszła Danny i Scott, a za nimi przyczłapała Penny i Perry. - Cześć wam. Widzę, że zbudowaliście olbrzymią wersje szachów. - Tak, jak najbardziej. Chcecie się do nas przyłączyć? Brakuje nam dwóch osób. - Jasne. - Dobra. Teraz tak, drużyna białych czyli moja. Izabela będziesz królową, Fretka i Zuzia to wierze, Jeremiasz i Stefa będą lauframi, a Baljeet i Albert końmi. Drużyna Ferba, czyli czarne. Vanessa będziesz królową, Danny i Irving wierze, Scott i Coltreyn laufry, a Buford i Monty to konie. Gdy Phineas skończył przydzielać stanowiska, Ferb rozdał każdemu kostium z ich figurą w danym kolorze. Wszyscy przebrali się pospiesznie i ustawili na odpowiednie miejsce. Czerwonowłosy wcisnął przycisk na pilocie i przed dziećmi pojawiły się pionki. - Zaczynamy! Mój ruch - zawołał Flynn. - Możecie chwilkę zaczekać? - zapytała nagle Fretka. - Coś się stało? - Musze na chwilkę do toalety - oznajmiła rudowłosa, a wszyscy się na nią spojrzeli. - Dobra tylko się pospiesz - powiedział Phineas. Fretka ruszyła pospiesznie do toalety. Na szachownicy zapanowała luźna atmosfera. Zaczęły się rozmowy. Ferb co jakiś czas zerkał na Danny, do której podeszła Vanessa i Monty. - Danny? Co ty tu robisz? - zdumiała się brązowowłosa. - Vanessa? Mony? Wy... Tutaj... - Ferb nas zaprosił - odparł Monty. - A ty co tu robisz? - Phineas i Ferb to moi przyjaciele - odparła dziewczyna. Nagle spojrzenie Vanessy padło na dziobaki rozłożone pod drzewem. - Czy to jest Perry? - zapytała. Danny poczuła, że robi się jej gorąco. - A ta dziobaczka obok niego to Agentka P - potwierdził Monty. - Proszę was nie tak głośno - uciszyła ich dziewczyna. - Co? Ale... - zaczęła Vann. Nagle Monty coś sobie uświadomił. - Racja, lepiej zarzucić temat. Buford dręczył stojącego obok Irvinga. Scott, Jeremiasz i Coltreyn prowadzili ze sobą dość głośną konwersacje. Albert zaczepiał obojętną Stefe, a Baljeet zanudzał Zuzie jakimiś matematycznymi bzdurami. Phineas stał wpatrzony przed siebie z poważną miną. Jako jedyny się nie odzywał. Izabela spojrzała na czerwonowłosego i zwróciła się do niego po cichu. - Phineas musimy porozmawiać. - Wiem - odparł chłopak nie patrząc na Shapiro. - Phineas chcę z tobą porozmawiać o tym co się wczoraj stało... Co zrobiłeś... - Izabelo nie teraz. Później - powiedział Phineas. W tym samym momencie z toalety wróciła Fretka i zajęła swoje miejsce. - Dobra możemy zaczynać - oznajmił Phineas i ruszył jednym z pionków dwa pola do przodu. Gra się rozpoczęła. Obaj chłopcy byli całkiem nieźli. Rywalizacja była zacięta. Szli łeb w łeb. W końcu Ferbowi udało się jako pierwszemu zaszachować Phineasa. - Nieźle bratku - powiedział Phineas z uśmiechem i ruszył pole do przodu by uniknąć zbicia. Ferb jeszcze kilka razy miał czerwonowłosego w szachu, jednak za każdym razem Phineasowi udało się uniknąć przegranej. Po pół godzinie gry, Ferb stracił połowę pionków. Phineas był w nieco gorszej sytuacji. Na szachownicy został tylko on Izabela, Fretka, Baljeet i jeden biały pionek. Ferb natomiast miał jeszcze Vanesse, Scotta, Irvinga, Buforda, Coltreyna i dwa piony. Następny ruch należał do Ferba. Wystarczy, że dobrze to rozegra, a będzie szach-mat. Chłopiec rozejrzał się po planszy by zrobić najodpowiedniejszy ruch. Zielonowłosy zamyślił się poważnie, od tego ruchu mogło zależeć jego zwycięstwo. Sekundy mijały, powoli zamieniały się w minuty, a te pozostawały minutami, bo nie zamieniały się w godziny. Ferb jednak zdecydowanie za długo się namyślał, co zdenerwowało niecierpliwą z natury Fretkę. - Ferb no rusz, rzesz w końcu! - wykrzyknęła rudowłosa. Chłopak aż podskoczył, tak się zląkł i zrobił pierwszy ruch jaki przyszedł mu do głowy. Zamiast zaszachować Phineasa, zbił jego pionka odsłaniając tym samym drogę do siebie. Phineas skorzystawszy z okazji po raz pierwszy go zaszachował. - Ha, w końcu szach! - wykrzyknął radośnie czerwonowłosy. Ferb spróbował naprawić sytuacje. Jednak zamiast zasłonić się wierzą, zrobił krok do przodu co skończyło się radosnym okrzykiem Phineasa. - Szach i mat! Ferb rozejrzał się zaskoczony po szachownicy. "Rzeczywiście, szach-mat." pomyślał. Phineas podszedł do brata i uścisnął mu dłoń. - To był wspaniały pojedynek bratku. Co powiesz na rewanż? - zaproponował. - Tak, ale chyba już nie na tym placu boju - odparł Ferb wskazując na szachownice, która nagle zniknęła. - A gdzie się podziała plansza? - zapytał zaskoczony Phineas. Ferb wzruszył ramionami. - Witaj w moim świecie - zwróciła się do brata Fretka. Towarzystwo zaczęło się powoli rozchodzić. Albert i Irving pożegnawszy się z Phineasem i Ferbem opuścili ogródek. Baljeet został wyniesiony przez Buforda, który miał za złe swojemu kujonowi, że jego drużyna przegrała. Jeremiasz wrócił z Zuzią do domu, a Coltreyn i Scott postanowili pójść wspólnie i pograć w kosza. Stefa i Fretka udały się razem na zakupy, a Monty i Vanessa, po uprzednim pożegnaniu się z Ferbem i Daniellą, również wyszli z ogródka. Ferb natomiast odważył się w końcu podejść do przyjaciółki i zagadać. - Dani jak podobał ci się wczorajszy film? - zapytał. - Szczerze to niespecjalnie przypadł mi do gustu. Zawiodłam się na nim. Zwłaszcza gra Montoji mnie rozczarowała. - Tak, zdecydowanie największym przerywem filmu - przyznał jej rację zielonowłosy i uśmiechnął się ciepło. - Może któregoś dnia wybierzemy się wspólnie do kina, żeby zapomnieć o tej wtopie? - Z wielką chęcią - odparła dziewczyna odwzajemniając uśmiech. - Tylko błagam, nic w czym gra Montoja. Wolę znów nie zmarnować sobie seansu przez jednego aktorka. - Nie ma sprawy. - Było dziś bardzo fajnie. Jutro postaram się zostać dłużej, jeśli nie masz nic przeciw. - Jasne, że nie. -No to fajnie. Teraz muszę już iść, poduszkowiec sam się nie naprawi - po czym dziewczyna opuściła ogródek. Perry uśmiechał się pod dziobakowym nosem. - Są na dobrej drodze - zaterkotał. - Szykuj kasę Pen. - Nie bądź taki hop do przodu - mruknęła dziobaczka pokazując na Phineasa. Chłopak stał pod drzewem i pisał coś w notesie. Izabela czaiła się za jego plecami. W końcu zebrała się i podeszła do czerwonowłosego. Położyła mu rękę na ramieniu i zaczęła. - Czy możemy w końcu porozmawiać? - zapytała ze zniecierpliwieniem. Phineas spojrzał na przyjaciółkę. - Jasne - odparł. - Nareszcie. Phineas ja... - Izabelo za nim cokolwiek powiesz musisz wiedzieć, że to co wczoraj zrobiłem było spontaniczne i... nieprzemyślane. Głupio postąpiłem i przepraszam. Bardzo tego żałuje. Izabela zabrała rękę z jego ramienia i wpatrywała się z niedowierzaniem w przyjaciela. - Żałujesz? - zapytała lekko drżącym głosem. - Żałujesz, że mnie pocałowałeś? - Tak bo widzisz to było niechcący. Byliśmy tam tyle godzin, sami, tylko we dwoje i mnie poniosło. Myślałem, że to dobry pomysł, ale teraz wiem, że to był fatalny pomysł. Drugi raz bym tego nie zrobił. Ten pocałunek nic nie znaczył. Mam nadzieje, że to nie popsuje naszej przyjaźni - powiedział Phineas i uśmiechnął się z nadzieją. W oczach Izabeli zalśniły łzy, których czerwonowłosy nie dostrzegł. - To jak Izabelo, będzie po staremu? Jak by nic się nie wydarzyło? Jak by tamto wydarzenie nie miało miejsca? - zapytał radośnie. Czarnowłosa spuściła wzrok i odparła ledwie słyszalnym szeptem. - Tak, tak będzie. - To super, bo naprawdę nie chciał bym popsuć naszej przyjaźni. Izabela odwróciła się i wyszła z ogródka ze opuszczoną głową. Z jej podbródka spływały łzy. Dziewczyna nawet nie próbowała ich ukryć. - Wiedziałeś? - zapytała zszokowana Penny. Perry pokręcił głową. - Mogłem założyć się o więcej. Ty, a nie powinnaś już sobie iść? - Co? Wyganiasz mnie? - Nie, po prostu Dani już poszła. - A fakt, to ja lecę - samica wybiegła dziobaczym truchtem z posesji Flynn-Fletcher. Tym czasem Phineas zadowolony z tego, że zdołał przeprosić Izabelę za swoje głupie zachowanie wrócił do domu na kolację. Cieszył się, że zdołał wszystko wyjaśnić. Nie mógł pozwolić by coś popsuło ich przyjaźń. Gdyby Izabela poznała prawdę, gdyby odkryła co naprawdę do niej czuje mogło by to wszystko zepsuć. Mogła by się przestraszyć, to mogło by popsuć ich przyjaźń, a tego nie chciał. Nie przeżył by tego. Przyjaźń z Izabelą była dla niego najcenniejszym darem. Przy stole czerwonowłosy zastał Ferba. Na widok jego uszczęśliwionej miny oznajmił z radością. - To był dobry mecz. - Najlepszy - przyznał zielonowłosy. Dodatkowe informacje thumb|176px Ciekawostki *Opowiadanie uległo drobnemu retuszowi. Jego pierwotną wersję możecie znaleźć tu. Lokacje w odcinku *Danville *O.B.F.S. *Dom rodziny Shine *Ogródek rodziny Flynn-Fletcher *Dom rodziny Flynn-Fletcher Opowiadania na dA *Część 1 *Część 2 *Część 3 Kategoria:Odcinki